ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Final Fantasy XI Dictionary of Terms and Slang
Category:Guides Note: Several terms and definitions are taken from the Bradygames Final Fantasy XI Online Official Strategy Guide Spring 2004 Version (ISBN: 0744003687). ---- ; 2HR : See Two-Hour Ability. ; Add : See Link. ; AFK : (n.) acronym for Away From Keyboard. ; Aggro : (n.) the quantifiable amount of the monster's attention or ire you have. : (v.) to gain a monster's attention or ire. ; Agility (AGI) : (n.) stat that has an effect on evasion, shield, and parry skills and determines a character's effectiveness with ranged attacks. See AGI. ; Alliance : (n.) a collection of up to 3 parties with a maximum of 18 adventurers :(v.) the process of joining an alliance. Also refered to as Ally. "Are we going to Alliance with them?" ; Ancient Magic (AM) : (n.) Black Mage spells that deal large amounts of damage at the cost of large amounts of MP and long cast times. See Ancient Magic. ; Area of Effect (AoE) : (adj.) the area over which a spell or ability has an effect, usually impacting multiple players or monsters simultaneously. See Area of Effect. "Watch out for Wild Rage, it's AoE!" ; Artifact Armor (AF) : (n.) high level armor that is job specific. Piece of such armor often add to the primary attributes of their job. See Artifact Armor. ; Auction House (AH) : (n.) center of commerce to provide a means of circulating goods. There are auction houses in every major city that enable players to sell items to each other without actually being present at the time of sale. See Auction House. : (v.) the process of using the AH to buy or sell items. "Hold on guys, I have to AH some stuff." ; Bastok : (n.) a city on the southern portion of the Quon continent where Humes and Galka reside. See Bastok. ; BCNM : (n.) Acronym for Burning Circle Notorious Monster. ; Beastmen : (n.) humanoid monsters. See Beastmen. ; BRB : (n.) acronym for Be Right Back ; Camp : (n.) the location where a party chooses to fight. Prime camp locations are free of wandering mobs or other hazards that would distract a party from killing their intended targets safely. : (v.1) to use a safe location for fighting and resting. "Where are we camping?" : (v.2) the process of staying in a general area, usually to wait for an NM to spawn ; Cap : (n.) Refers to maximum or restricted maximum. "This fight has a level 20 cap." : (v.) to reach the maximum. "I just capped my Healing Magic Skill!" ; Chain Cast : (v.) to cast spells one after another without waiting. When something goes wrong and a battle starts to turn against the party, the group leader may call for mages to chain cast. This means that they should abandon any sense of magic conservation and throw spell after spell to heal the party and kill any aggressors. ; Charisma (CHR) : (n.) stat that determines the effectiveness of BRD songs and BST charms. See CHR. ; Check : (n.) a command that can be found in the menu that pops up when you select a target. It allows you to view the level and equipment on other players, and gauge the strength of enemies. See Check. ; Conquest : (n.) the main system of competition between the nations of San d'Oria, Bastok and Windurst. See Conquest. ; CoP : (n.1) acronym for the Chains of Promathia expansion. : (n.2) a certain mission within the Chains of Promathia expansion, when followed by a number. "I'm on CoP 2-5." ; Crafting : (v.) the process of making items out of lesser goods and treasure. When combined, certain ingredients form powerful equipment that is worth far more than the sum of its parts. See Crafts. ; D2 : (n.) Shortened name for Warp II, based on the Japanese term for "de-zone"). : (v.) To cast Warp II on someone. ; Damage Over Time (DoT) : ; Damage Dealer (DD) : (n.) Refers specifically (but not exclusively) to melee damage dealers, or Physical damage dealers. We have a tank and two healers, we need some DD. ; Delevel : (v.) to lose a level, due to the loss of xp from death. Don't let me die guys, or I'll delevel. ; Despawn : (v.) the act of a monster disappearing. This can happen when a monster is pulled far from its spawn area, and all sources of its ire are either dead, or moved to different zones. ; Dexterity (DEX) : ; Ding : (v.) Slang for gaining a level. I dinged 30! Not to be confused with Ding Bats. ; Drop : ; Dynamis : ; Elvaan : ; Emote (/em) : ; Enfeeble : ; Enhance : ; Enmity : ; EU : (n.) Refers to European Player. ; Experience Points (EXP or XP): ; Extra Job : ; Fame : ; Galka : ; Game Master (GM) : ; Gardening : ; Gil : ; Gilseller : ; Gimp : (adj.) Slang for a character whose choices have left him/her below the expectations for his/her level. Examples are gear, subjob type, underleveled subjob, missing key spells, etc. ; Gob : (n.) Short for Goblin. ; Got To Go (GTG or G2G) : ; Graphic User Interface (GUI) : ; Grats : ; Group : ; Guild : ; Guild Points (GP) ; Hate : (n.) see Aggro. ; Heal : ; Hit Points (HP) : ; HNM : (n.) Acronym for High-level Notorious Monster or Hyper Notorious Monster. See HNM. ; HNMLS : (n.) Acronym for High-level Notorious Monster Linkshell or Hyper Notorious Monster Linkshell. These are linkshells of people who gather together to hunt and kill HNMs. ; Hume : ; IIRC : (phrase) Acronym for If I Remember Correctly or If I Recall Correctly. ; Incoming (INC) : ; Intelligence : ; Invite : ; Job : ; Job Ability (JA) : ; JP : (n.) Acronym for Japanese Player. ; Kiting : (v.) the act of grabbing an enemy's enmity, then having said enemy chase him or her for a prolonged period through running around the area it is found in. See Kiting. ; KSNM : (n.) Acronym for Kindred Seal Notorious Monster, a BCNM that requires an orb obtained by trading a certain NPC Kindred's Seals to enter. See BCNM. ; Lag : (n.) refers to slower internet (and thereby game) speed due to high server usage (lots of people on at one time). : (v.) the state of being affected by lag. Sorry I'm taking so long, I'm lagging in Lower Jeuno. : (adj.) often used facetiously to indicate one is having trouble due to lag. Wow, this is totally lagtastic! ; Level : ; Line of Sight (LoS) : ; Link : (v.) Aggro from multiple mobs; usually refers to mobs that aggro because you aggroed a mob of the same type. The goblins linked, pulling to zone. See link. Also referred to as Add. : (n.) refers to the mob that linked to the target mob. Someone sleep the link. ; Linkshell (LS) : (n.) Final Fantasy XI's version of online guilds or chatrooms. See Linkshell. Gotta go guys, my LS needs me. ; LOL : (v.) Acronym for Laughing Out Loud. That level 30 just attacked Serket?? LOL ; Log Out : ; Looking For Group (LFG) : ; Mage : ; Magic Burst (MB) : (v.) An action possible only directly after a Skillchain, which allows magic spells of a certain element to do more damage and be resisted less. See Magic Burst. Skillchain is Distortion, MB ice and water. ; Magic Points (MP) : ; Mind (MND) : ; Mission : ; Mithra : ; Mob : (n.) shortened form of monster. See Mob. Grab a mob, I want XP already. ; Mog House or Mog (MH) : ; Moogle : ; Moon : (n.) Refers to a portion of Ro'Maeve ; NA : (n.) Acronym for North American Player. ; Newbie : ; Non-Player Character (NPC) : (n.) characters that are created by Square-Enix and are controlled by a computer, not a real person; for the roleplaying enthusiast, NPC stands for Non-participating Citizen. See NPCs. : (v.) To sell an item to an NPC. Hold on guys, I gotta NPC some stuff. ; Notorious Monster (NM) : ; NT : (n.) Noble's Tunic ; Nuke : (v.) Refers to dealing damage thru Magic. : (n. nuker) a party member who's role is to deal damage primarily thru Magic Spells. Cool it on the nukes, you're pulling hate. ; Ohat or O-Hat : (n.) Optical Hat ; On My Way (OMW) : ; Orz : (v.) Japanese in origin. It is pictogram of a person on their knees, head held low in humility. Often used when asking forgiveness. I forgot to bring my armor. orz ; Out of Magic (OOM) : ; Outpost (OP) : (n.1) Wilderness posts where border guards are assigned to oversee conquest efforts and provide support for adventurers. See Outpost. :(n.2) quick method of transportation to an Outpost. :(v.) the process of teleporting to an Outpost via Outpost Teleporting. ; Paralyze : ; PC : (n.1) Acronym for Personal Computer. Refers to one of the platforms that FFXI can be played on. : (n.2) See Player Character. ; PL : (v.) Acronym for Powerlevel, the act of gaining levels via the assistance of someone much higher level than you. : (n.) the high level person making the assist. Do you have a PL? ; Poison : ; Pop : ; Player Character (PC) : Any character in the game that is controlled by a real person. See Player Character. ; Protect : ; PS2 : (n.) Acronym for Playstation 2. Refers to one of the platforms that FFXI can be played on. ; Pull : (n. puller) Refers to a party member whose role is to attract a mob's attention (see Aggro), and lure the mob back to the party's Camp. : (v.) the act of luring the mob back to camp. I'm tired of waiting, I'm pulling! ; Pwned : (v.) common mispelling of the word owned. Now used instead of the correct spelling to mean 'We beat this monster' with an emphasis on the skill required to do so, or the use of overkill. Pwned!!!!!!!!! ; Quest : ; Race : ; Race-Specific Equipment (RSE) : ; Raise : ; Rank : ; Ready to Go (RTG or R2G) : ; Real Money Trade (RMT) : ; Region : ; ROFL : (v.) Acronym for Rolling on the Floor, Laughing. Often suffixed with 'MAO', making the full acronym Rolling on the Floor, Laughing My Ass Off. ; RoZ : (n.) acronym for the Rise of Zilart expansion ; San d'Oria : ; Seek Party : ; SH : (n.) Scorpion Harness ; Signet : ; Skillchain (SC) : (n.) An effect created by the use of one weapon skill used after another (a chain of weapon skills). This is a precise art, and only works with certain combinations. See also Renkei. ; Sea : (n.) Nickname for Al'Taieu, The Garden of Ru'Hmet and Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi ; Sky : (n.) Nickname for Ru'Aun Gardens, Ve'Lugannon Palace, and Shrine of Ru'Avitau. ; Slow : ; Solo : (v.) to do a task or gain xp without the aid of a party or alliance. ; Spam : ; Spawn : (v.) used when a monster's respawn timer is up, and the monster reappears into the game. Used synonomously with 'pop', 'repop' and 'respawn'. Don't camp here, a gob spawns here. ; Square-Enix (S-E or SE) : the developer of Final Fantasy XI. Sometimes facetiously referred to as Squeenix. ; Strength : ; Support : (n./adj.) a party member whose role is primarily to enhance the party members abilities. ; Support Job : ; Tactical Points (TP) : ; Tank : (n.) a party member whose role is to keep the mob's attention on himself/herself, and away from the other members. : (v.) the act of retaining the monster's attention. ; Tarutaru : ; Time of Death (ToD) : (n.) the time at which a Notorious Monster died, which is often used to determine the next time it will spawn. See Time of Death. ; To Next Level (TNL) : ; Train : ; Two-Hour Ability (2HR) : ; Vana'diel : ; Vitality (VIT) : ; Voke : (n.) Short for the Job Ability Provoke. :(v.) the process of using the Job Ability Provoke. ; W : (v.) Warai, Japanese for laughter; it is the equivalent of LOL. ; Weapon Skill (WS): (n.) action command that is usable when a character has 100% TP or more. See Weapon Skill. ; Windurst : ; Wipe : (v.) Used to describe the death of most, or all, of a party. We wiped on Kirin today. ; Xbox or X-Box : Refers to the X-Box 360, one of the platforms that FFXI can be played on. ; XP : (n.) Acronym for Experience Points. : (v.) the act of gaining experience points. ; ZM : (n.) Zilart Mission, often accompanied by a number. We're going to do ZM 5 tonight. ; Zone : (n.) another name for an area of the game. : (v.) the act of moving from one area of the game to another.